The present invention relates to a method of automatically setting a communication resistance of an energy storage device (ESS), and more particularly, to a method of automatically controlling connection of a battery module and a terminating resistance by using a battery management system (BMS) ID allocated to each battery module constituting the ESS.
An Energy Storage System (ESS) is a device for storing the generated electricity in a storage device such as a battery and supplying it when power is needed to improve the efficiency of power use. The ESS is used in conjunction with an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) that provides stable power supply in response to abrupt power supply interruptions or abnormalities and a photovoltaic (PV) system that converts sunlight into electric energy. For example, a stand-alone ESS in the ESS is used in conjunction with an UPS in a communication repeater or a PV system for home.
Meanwhile, in order to use the ESS in conjunction with a UPS in a communication repeater or a PV system for home, it is important that an upper charge/discharge device in the ESS stably controls a plurality of battery modules. In order for the upper charge/discharge device to operate the ESS stably, smooth communication between the upper charge/discharge device and the ESS is essential. Therefore, for communication between the upper charge/discharge device and the ESS, terminating resistance is required. When the communication cable for communication is connected, for example, when a high frequency signal is transmitted to the communication cable while the end terminal is cut off, since the original signal is mixed with the reflected signal from the cut surface, there is a difficulty in reading the correct signal. That is, such a phenomenon hinders smooth communication between connected mutual devices. Therefore, the terminating resistance is an important factor for smooth communication between the upper charge/discharge device and the ESS by preventing the phenomenon.
A conventional terminating resistance connecting method uses a method in which a person connects directly a jumper wire to the end terminal of a communication (transmission) cable. However, when using the above-described conventional method, since a person directly inserts a terminating resistance, a mistake such as insertion into a wrong position or no insertion of a terminating resistance may occur. In addition, at the time of inserting, the possibility of a physical failure of a terminating resistance, for example, a change in resistance value due to shorting of both ends of a resistance may not be excluded.